The Ultimate Enemy
by beastangle
Summary: This story takes place one year after season 4 ends. An enemy that knows every thing about everyone with a digivise, how can they defeat this enemy. brings together seasons 2,3,4. I do not take in to account the prolog from season 2. It was the worst
1. Default Chapter

The ultimate enemy  
By:  
Prelog  
  
Takuya opened his eyes, the boy found himself looking at a Darktrailmon. 'I let them all down...I let Koji down. I promised I wouldn't let anyone get hurt and I let him get hurt all because of my stupid plan! Why couldn't I see that it wasn't going to work? That a plan so simple wouldn't work?!' Self- doubt...isn't it beautiful?' Takuya thought. "Hey Kid, do you want to go home?" The Darktrailmon said in a deep voice; that seemed to have no emotion like the other ones. "You mean...I can go home? Back to the Human World?" Takuya asked. "Yes." The Darktrailmon answered simply. He opened his doors. "I guess...I mean what difference does it make if I'm here or not? I mean, I never did do anything right in the first place...they'll probably just defeat Cherubimon faster without me here to worry about." Takuya said, getting onto the Darktrailmon. "Good luck guys..." Takuya said as the Darktrailmon left.  
  
After a few minutes on the Darktrailmon they reached the barrier between the Human and Digital Worlds. As the Darktrailmon was crossing between data flew up from its wheels and Takuya felt pain all over. He yelled out in pain as his form changed. Soon the Darktrailmon arrived in the Human World. The doors opened and out stepped an orange digimon. "Why am I here? I thought I was going home..." He trailed off, remembering that this was where he and the others had got on the trains.  
  
He turned to ask the Darktrailmon something but found that the Darktrailmon was already gone. Suddenly a black fog began to come from the tunnel of which the Darktrailmon had just come through. Takuya watched with wide eyes as Duskmon stepped from the black fog. "No! He followed me!" Takuya thought, as Duskmon came closer. Takuya tried to run, but tripped over his feet. It didn't take very long for him to get to his feet however, it never does when you have some powerful bad thing chasing you.  
  
Takuya ran to the elevator and got on, just as the doors began to close Duskmon got there and held them open. Takuya yelled out and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard the doors close with a small click and felt the elevator going up and up. Takuya must have passed out, for he didn't hear any of this happen or feel it happen.  
  
When the elevator stopped and there was gasps and 'What is it?' from the people, Takuya came to. He looked down at his hands, which he noticed were not his hands, but instead clawed hands covered in orange fur and orange gauntlets (Maybe they aren't 'gauntlets' but they look that way to me so!) He then looked out the open doors of the elevator at the people who were staring back at him. "Is it trick-or-treating time mom?" Some random little kid asked.  
  
Takuya leapt from the elevator, running from the looks from the people. "What's going on?!" He asked aloud as he did. He left the subway station and leapt into a tree. He peered out into the streets. "What is this place? Is this...wait. It's my home town, e-everything's the same; except for me." He said looking at his hands. Just then the tree rattled. "Huh?" Takuya spun around to see Duskmon. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, leaping from the tree and making people stare.  
  
He started running, he didn't know to where...just running. When he stopped, he found himself at his house. "My house..." He said, walking forward. When he was walking across the street that he had to do to get to his house a yellow car came, the car didn't have enough time to stop and hit him. Takuya was flipped over the front of the car. "What is it mommy?" The little girl in the front seat asked. Takuya looked up at them, one 'hand' on his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't. Miki?"  
  
The girl, Miki, and her mom seemed to freak out. Then Miki's mom rolled the  
  
window up as fast as she could. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Takuya..." He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of himself in the window. "My face!" He said, putting his hands up to his face, backing up a few steps. The car moved on.  
  
Takuya again took to a tree, he pulled out his D-tector and began pressing buttons. "Come on make me, me again!" He said, the face in the screen--the same face from the car window--stared back at him, unchanging. "I can't go home looking like this!" Takuya said, giving up on trying to get back to normal. A second after saying that, he heard something that nearly made him jump from his skin. "Mom, I'm home." A voice said...his voice?! Takuya jumped from the tree and looked through a window, his eyes first went to his little brother (Shinya for those who don't know.) and then on to his mom. He didn't know why, but he started sobbing...most likely from the stress of becoming this weird digimon and not being able to change back. The happenings inside the house looked strangely familiar...déjà vu. 'I...I've seen this before, mom on the phone and Shinya on the floor and...' Takuya looked to the spot where he had been sitting when Ophanimon had first contacted him. Takuya's mouth fell open...there he was sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing the cake and sticking a finger on one of the strawberries. "Takuya, don't you dare touch that cake." His mother side from where she was standing, not even turning around.  
  
The Takuya inside took his hand away from the cake. 'I don't get it, I've lived this before...it's in the past...but here I am watching it all happen...' The Takuya outside thought. 'It's the same day I left...' He suddenly realized.  
  
Suddenly the noise of his cell phone beeping caught the attention of both Takuyas. They both looked at it, one from the outside and one from above. The Takuya inside pressed the button and got the message. 'If I stop myself...if I miss the train then...Koji won't get hurt and everything will be better for  
  
everyone in the Digital World!' The Takuya outside thought, he was still in  
  
thought when he heard the other Takuya come outside of the house.  
  
'I have to stop him...me!' Takuya thought as he went after the other Takuya (who from now on I think I will call 'Takuya 2' -_-; sounds like a movie title but oh well!). As Takuya 2 was closing the front door Takuya heard his mom yell 'And don't play in the road!' Takuya 2 stopped before running into the street and looked both ways, trying to decide which way to go. Takuya took this time to try and stop Takuya 2 from going. "Don't go!" Takuya said, causing Takuya 2 to look around momentarily. "Talk about talking to yourself..." Takuya muttered as Takuya 2 ran off to the left.  
  
Takuya 2 passed a father and son playing 'soccer' The father's phone made a noise, sort of like a ring but not quite. Whatever the noise was it made the father answer the phone and miss the ball when his kid kicked it to hill. "Dad! You missed it!" The kid said. "I'm sorry, the phone that noise..." The dad said.  
  
"I'll get it!" Takuya 2 said running after the ball as it rolled down into the street. Takuya 2 stopped the ball right in the center of the street and was  
  
about to kick it back to the kid and dad when he noticed what was standing in front of him. "Don't go." Takuya said to Takuya 2 who only stared, neither one of them noticed the truck coming. Takuya was the first to notice it. He jumped for Takuya 2, pushing him out of the way "Don't go!" Takuya said as this was happening.  
  
The truck spun and stopped. The driver opened his window "Are you okay kid?" He asked Takuya 2 who was on the ground looking for the creature that had been in front of him a second ago. "Hey buddy, what time is it?" Takuya 2 asked, not answering the man's question. "Um. 5:45" The man looked at his watch and told Takuya 2 the time "Oh no!" Takuya 2 said, getting to his feet and running off. "Hey! Where's the fire kid?" The man asked. Takuya watched as Takuya 2 ran off. 'Am I really this stubborn?' Takuya wondered as he leapt off the top of the truck and going after Takuya 2.  
  
Before Takuya could get to him, the black fog moved in front of him...and what he had learned that black fog meant Duskmon was around. Sure enough, Duskmon stepped out from behind a building.  
  
Takuya yelled out as the digimon came closer. Takuya closed his eyes tight, but opened them again--thinking of what happened last time he closed his eyes when Duskmon was attacking. Takuya was surprised to find that there was no sign of Duskmon. 'I must be seeing things...' Takuya thought as he got to his feet and went on, towards the station. Once there, Takuya hopped on the top of the train that he rode on to get to the station he needed to be at. While on top he decided to look in on the people of the train. He saw himself and then, 'Koji...' Takuya thought as his eyes fell on a boy in a green and moron shirt and blue hat.  
  
'Wait...' Takuya thought as he noticed the real Koji in the background. 'There's two of them!?' Takuya thought, looking first at the one in the hat and then to the real one in a bandana. 'Just when I thought things couldn't get  
  
weirder...' Takuya thought, moving back up and taking one more look behind him. "Good-bye mom, dad, Shinya...' He said, crying a bit as he did. But he knew that everything would be better once he stopped himself from going to the Digital World; at least that's what he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The train soon stopped where it needed to be. Takuya was a little shaky from riding on the roof of a train the whole way to the station So shaky he didn't notice when Takuya 2 began to follow Koji away from the train or the other Koji following behind him. In fact, Takuya didn't even notice the train had stopped in the station until it started to move again; at that time he jumped off. Takuya began looking around for Takuya 2.  
  
'What if I'm too late...history will repeat itself the same way as before...and I would have wasted my time...' Takuya thought, looking around for Takuya 2. Suddenly he spotted him. 'It's not too late! If I can stop him from getting on the elevator, then I will miss the train!' Takuya thought as he ran towards  
  
Takuya 2. Sadly however when Takuya was half way there, Takuya 2 was already leaping towards the closing elevator doors.  
  
The elevator doors closed, Takuya 2 inside already. When Takuya got to the elevator the Koji look-a-like was running towards the stairs. 'It's the other Koji...should I follow him or myself?' Takuya stood for a moment. 'Myself...I have to stop myself from going, so the others won't get hurt.' Takuya thought as he put his 'hands' on the elevator doors and began pulling them apart.  
  
After a minute the doors were fully open. Takuya looked in for a second, then down at the long dark tunnel, and took a deep breath. He jumped off and grabbed onto the cables that gave power to the elevator and let it move up or down. He began to slide down the cables, hoping he could still catch Takuya 2 before he got onto the train to the Digital World.  
  
Takuya stopped, he was on top of the elevator, which had just come to a stop and since the first time around he knew that he had stayed on the elevator for a minute. He opened the maintenance hatch that was at the top of the elevator and dropped down behind Takuya 2. He reached out and was about to tap Takuya 2 on the shoulder when someone caught his eye.  
  
The whole train station seemed to lose color, and everyone else seemed to disappear. "Why do you think you're here Takuya?" Takuya blinked, remembering what Koji had said before they had faced Duskmon a second time. "Answer me! I wanna know why you're here!" Takuya snapped back to reality.  
  
'If I don't go to the Digital World...I won't be there to help my friends...and they could be in worse trouble...and there'd be no one to help.' Takuya thought, not really knowing if what he was thinking was making sense. 'If I stop myself from going, I could try and go back to a normal life...but I wouldn't be able to. Knowing all that's happened...I have to go.' Takuya thought, letting his arm drop back to his side.  
  
Suddenly the clock struck 6:00 and all the trains started moving. 'I have to go...' Takuya thought, taking a deep breath and making a fist. "GO TAKUYA! GET ON THAT TRAIN!" He yelled as loud as he could to Takuya 2. Takuya 2 took off towards the train and hoped on it. "Good luck..." Takuya mumbled.  
  
Suddenly all the trains and kids disappeared from the station; a black fog taking their place. Takuya was about to take a step but changed his mind and stood where he was. "I'm not afraid of you. I've realized now that I can't keep running away from my problems. I'm going to face my problems from now on. I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled. Suddenly flames came out of his hands and seemed to take over his entire body. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as he sent a large fire attack at Duskmon. When the attack hit the target it turned into the black fog and disappeared.  
  
Takuya was bent over, panting. "I didn't expect to see you again kid." A slow and deep voice said. Takuya looked up and saw the Darktrailmon again. "I thought you wanted to go home..." Darktrailmon continued. "I did, but when I got here everything was the same...except for me." He said looking at his hands. "I was this freaked-out mutant." He went on. "Flamon." DarkDarktrailmon said.  
  
"I want to go back to the Digital World!" Takuya or Flamon said. "Are you sure kid? It's a one way ride, no turning around." The Darktrailmon said. "Yes, I am positive." Takuya said. "Alright..." The Darktrailmon said, opening his door and letting Takuya get in.  
  
Flamon looked out the window as the Darktrailmon went on. As he went through the dark tunnel he saw a vision of his mom, dad, and Shinya, sitting around the birthday cake that he had tried to get the frosting off of. 'I promise, when I get back I'll be the best big brother and kid in the world...' Flamon mentally promised his family. He stepped back from the window and wiped his eyes. When he looked to the end of the coach and saw his friends JP, Koji, Tommy, and Zoe all transparent and confused/sad looking. "And I promise you guys, I won't ever let you down again!" Flamon said, a determined look on his face. The images of his friends all smiled back at him.  
  
'You know what I think this kid will be alright' thought DarkDarktrailmon, as he sped down the tracks. As they began to pass between the digital and human worlds Flamon began to feel power return to him. The next moment he was a good 6' 5" and feeling the normal high temperature signaled that he was Agunimon, but he still felt a little different. He stepped off of DarkDarktrailmon looking out at the deserted wasteland that is the Dark Continent. 'I'll find you guys. Then we'll find Duskmon and make him pay for all of the trouble he's caused. Koji. I hope your all right.' 


	2. 2

Chapter 1  
Awakened from my living grave  
  
By: Beastangle  
  
She ran.  
  
There. an explosion to her left, she kept running.  
  
She had to escape. Even as bullets flew by, mortars exploded, and flames erupted around her. she continued to run.  
  
She knew what would happen if she were captured. she would sleep in a "living grave" (suspended animation chamber) for the rest of eternity, so. she ran.  
  
Her entire team had already been captured, if she did not escape then both her and her team were as good as dead. Well. except for her brother. Richard.  
  
The reason for this was simple; it was because he was known throughout the world for his resilience. No one knew his face, but. his code names. Those were a different story. His current code names were splinter cell, beast, insanity, & no face. The yakuza, because of his almost god like escapes and endurance through torture, called him a Kami. He would be the perfect person to experiment on. That was when she felt a tingling feeling that had been with her for years start to fade suddenly her eyes were open and she could see out of the front of the stasis chamber. Only one question flew through her head. Why wake me up? The hatch opened and two men pulled her out. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't respond. 'How long have I been in there' she wonderer. Next thing she knew she was laying on an operation table. Doctors were hovering over she looked and saw that they had already cut into her skin. One of the doctors in the room placed a strange devise on her neck. There was a hiss, suddenly she felt very groggy. Before she slipped off into sleep she thought one thing that she thought she never would. I've been awakened from my living grave.  
  
Authors note: thanks for your review Dragi 


	3. 3

Your mission and transformation  
By: Beastangle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any other anime. Characters that are mine- Amanda Moore, John Corporation X, AT, Alexander Bush, Kimi Grady, Richard Moore, and Toby.  
  
Amanda opened her eyes. She could feel pain throughout her body. She fought through the pain and sat up in her bed. That was when she saw him. John Corporation, the man who started the war that was tearing apart earth, she lunged at him. Tackling him to the floor she raped her hands around his throat. She was stronger then him, she knew this for a fact. Before starting the "Corporation" he had trained as a Special Forces agent. She had personally beaten the living crap out of him at least fifty to sixty times. The man reached up and took hold of her hands, forcing them apart and off of his throat. 'How the hell did he get this strong!' she yelled inside her head. The man threw her off him.  
  
"Your strong. Even after sitting in freezer for millennia, and having to have your mussels rebuilt." He said.  
  
"If it has been a millennia since I was put in my "living grave", then you would be dead." She stated.  
  
"Actually John Corporation the 1st is dead I am the 10th John Corporation" he stated.  
  
"Now if you will please sit down we can get started with the explanations. Two weeks ago a search team found the research laboratory of the first john corporation. I wont go into heavy detail of what we found inside, but I can tell you that we found your brother, miss Moore. Exactly 48 hours after discovering the facility there was a power fluctuation, caused by activation of the main computer by the search team, in the thirty seconds following the activation of the computer the containment unit that housed your brother lost power. Shortly there after your brother broke out of his containment vessel and escaped, within the next 24 hours he gained access to a dimensional transition gauntlet and made, what we call, a trinity jump. A trinity jump is an untraceable form of transition. That is why we defrosted all of you. We know the general area where your brother went, but we need you to find him."  
  
AT was the one that asked the question on the entire teams mind "Why should we find one of our former team mates for you?"  
  
"There are two simple reasons, number one-he is not the same man all of you know, number two-if you do not he will return and kill all of us. The experiments that my ancestor preformed on Mr. Moore changed him profoundly. The major change is the fact that he now has a data core fused inside of his body. As all of you know data cores are the base core data of all digital entities. The particular entities that we are talking about are known as digimon."  
  
The second the word digimon was uttered all five former world government agents, who were at the time sipping on glasses of water, chocked on their ice water. All five knew Richard had been a strange person his entire life, and there were very few things that he took seriously. One of those things was that he had never missed a single episode of any of his favorite television shows. At one point he had been on a mission and had 72 hours to complete it. Richard completed the mission in 6 hours and was home by 7:00 the next day, just in time to watch a new episode of Stargate SG-1. The only show that he ever complained about was in fact the digimon series, all except season 1.  
  
"Now if you will please follow me we can get you on your way." As john stood up ever one in the room stood up and followed him out of the room.  
  
48 hours later all of the team was ready to go. All of them had been fused with data cores that suited their personalities and skills and were being dispatched to the appropriate dimensions. 


End file.
